


Kinktober Day 02: The Perfect Pet

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aurelia hosts a party to celebrate, Body Worship, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Shibari, Suspension, Tim has his old body back and is unsure of himself, body sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: You’re invited to the private party of Aurelia Hammerlock! We will be celebrating My Pet and his recovery after surgery! It will be a sushi dinner, with a very special table, you will just adore! Please refrain from touching him.





	Kinktober Day 02: The Perfect Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Aurelia adores and loves her good, sweet, pet, Timothy. ;]

Timothy stood in front of the mirror at his original face and body. He finally had his body back. Everything was his again. He would no longer look like the most handsome man in the universe. He sighed, taking in his naked form. It had been a long process and the recovery had been long. He’d worried that it would be too much for his mistress, but she’d been patient and encouraging despite everything. Despite losing all the good looks and confidence he’d gotten from being Handsome Jack.

What would Aurelia think of him now?

His hair was red and his was littered infinitely with freckles. And he wasn’t as defined or buff as Handsome Jack had been. And he certainly wasn’t as endowed as Handsome Jack. His face was plain and not chiseled.

His heart fluttered, this had been a bad idea. How had he let Aurelia talk him into this? Well, Tim sighed. It’d been easy. He wanted to please his mistress always. She was so good and kind to him, he was terrified of disappointing her. What if he wasn’t good enough? He’d been lucky that she’d liked him. What if all of that was ruined now?

“Timothy!” she called from the other side of the door. “It appears your door is locked! I know this must be a mistake, you wouldn’t dare to hide from your mistress!” her bubbly, yet demanding tone reached him and his stomach flopped.

Mechanically, he left the mirror and went to the door. “I’m sorry, My Love, I guess I wasn’t thinking…”

Aurelia huffed through the door. “Never apologize, dear, apologies are for those who can’t buy respect and you can afford everything now. Now, open this door before I get impatient! I’m just  _ dying _ to see you!”

“Yes, mistress,” Tim said, his voice cracking as he turned the bolt.

He had to move quickly as Aurelia burst through. Timothy backed up, avoiding her gaze. His instincts to hide himself were strong, but he knew better. He kept his hands to the side, and waited.

She eyed him. “Why, Tim, darling, you look nervous. Whatever for?”

Tim winced. “I just… Don’t want to disappoint you, My Love.”

She laughed. “However could you disappoint me? You’ve been the perfect little pet. Turn around and let me look at you.”

He complied, turning slowly so his back faced her.

“Stop.”

He stopped.

“Bend over.” Stomach fluttering, he did so, spreading his legs a little to give her a better view. She stood and went to him, her hands groping and prodding. “Why do you think you’ll disappoint me, Timothy?” she demanded, her fingers smoothing between his legs. She pinched his thigh, her nails digging in and making him jump.

Tim could see her pleased smirk in the mirror. He swallowed hard as her nails trailed across sensitive skin. His skin flushed, electricity darting to his gut.. “I… I didn’t want you to be disappointed…” he swallowed hard. “With… me…” Her other hand went over his ass, edging between his cheeks. “With… how I look… Now…”

Aurelia paused, her hands frozen against his skin. “You think I won't find you attractive?” And then he saw her smirk. “Don't be silly, darling, you are gorgeous!” She pushed his stomach up to lean against her. Her hands wandered over him. “You don't look like Jack anymore. That’s positively fabulous!” She bit his ear and looked at him in the mirror. Tim melted against her, a shiver running over him. She pulled on the lobe. “You're even more adorable than I imagined. I love your original body, Timothy and don't you ever question that.” Her hand wound around his waist, capturing his growing erection.

* * *

A week passed and Tim hadn't mentioned his insecurities about his looks. He believed Aurelia found him attractive. She was even more ferocious with sex than ever and she always praised his looks. Still, he wasn't gorgeous anymore and he was having a hard time adjusting. He avoided mirrors unless she demanded them and he spent too much time looking at his freckles. He hadn't looked like this body for years. He had forgotten the pattern of his spots and that had a surprising effect on him.

He wanted to do good by his mistress who was patient with him and loving and always affirmed him. She loved how he looked which was more than Tim could ever hope for, but his face was so foreign and plain now and he wasn't sure if he could adjust

So, as he made his way to the dining hall where Aurelia sought his audience, he steeled his insecurities and rolled his shoulders back. He would be his normal self she deserved.

She was standing just inside the door, her confidence radiating and warming his heart. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “I'm here, My Love.” He kissed her neck.

Aurelia leaned against him happily. “Such a good pet,” she purred. Her hands smoothed over his. “Excuse me!” She called to a worker removing a chair from the dining room. “Yes, you, the clumsy dolt! That chair is worth more than your life, do treat it with care or your great, great grandchildren will still be paying it off!” She leaned her head against Tim. “ I don't really care about that table set, but it's the principle.”

Tim kissed her neck. “I love when you take charge.”

She smiled. “I am amazing! That's why we work, darling. I love bossing everybody around and you love following my orders. Kiss me.”

Tim took her head in his hand to support her as he turned it to kiss her. He was a little shy doing this in front of strangers, but it was what she wanted. He pressed her closed, kissing her hard and long, putting on a show for the movers.

When he pulled away, she purred. “Such a good pet!”

“I try,” Tim whispered.

“You are just fabulous, Timothy, utterly sensational!”

He smiled, his heart warm. He watched the dining room get cleared away. “Mistress? What are you planning?”

Aurelia lit up. “Oh darling! It's going to be perfectly splendid! I'm so incredibly intelligent and quite the boss ass bitch! I’ve had an idea, darling and it’s fabulous!”

“Of course it is, you thought of it,” Timothy said happily. He loved seeing her so excited. 

“My guests are going to be so thrilled! And you’re going to look so gorgeous!”

“Me?”

“Well, of course! I just  _ must _ show you off!” She reached behind herself to thread her hands through his hair. “You’re so precious and I’m so proud of you, I want others to see what I’m proud of.”

Tim smiled. “What did you have in mind, My Love?”

She turned to him fully now, her hands taking his. “I’m going to make you the centerpiece, darling!  _ You’re _ going to be the table!”

“What?” Tim blinked.

She turned, her smile growing. “Picture it, Timothy! You, naked and beautifully supported with this rope art I discovered, while everyone eats off your body!” She shivered. “I’m so marvelous! It’s going to be perfect!”

Tim was frozen. She wanted him in his old body displayed for her guests, naked. All his flaws exposed for everyone to see. How could she want this?

She faced him again, her knowing eyes piercing him. “You’re doubting yourself again. A lady should always be patient, but I have a limit, darling and it’s getting tiresome watching you have so little confidence in yourself.” She let her fingers twirl in his hair. “You need to see how beautiful you are. That’s why you’re going to be on display tonight, my darling pet.” her nails trailed down his neck to his chest where she pulled at his shirt. “They are going to adore you and you are going to see just how much more fabulous you are now than as that dull Handsome Jack.”

Swallowing hard, Tim nodded.

Aurelia giggled. “Oh good! We’ll go get some food and then we’ll shower. It’s going to take some time to tie you up, so we’ll have to come back immediately!”

* * *

Freshly showered and both in a silk robe, Tim followed Aurelia back to the dining room. The table was removed and replaced with pillows. When Tim looked at it curiously, Aurelia laughed.

“Sushi, darling! We’re going to be eating sushi off you.” Her eyes were bright and dreamy. “I  _ cannot _ wait! Picture it! You, suspended by beautiful ropes that compliment your freckles, all tied up elegantly in place!” her hand pulled his robe loose, allowing her a peek at his stomach. His original body was not defined like Jack, but the muscle he had grown during his job was still there, underneath the soft layer. Tim flushed.

She purred. “I love when you blush, darling! I never got to see it with that stupid man’s face!” She bit his cheek. “You are to die for!”

In the dining room, Tim recognized a familiar figure and wanted to hide. Wilhelm bent down among ropes, organizing them quietly. Another man, covered in a suit and mask helped him. He was tall and lanky and ignored Aurelia’s presence and Aurelia ignored him. Tim recognized him vaguely as Zer0.

“Vilhelm! How marvelous to see you!” She went over to him, eyeing the ropes. “Now, these are the best of the best, correct? I will not have my pet chafed or bruised! You will find yourself deader than dead, dear!”

The man grunted and handed her a small coil.

Aurelia smoothed it with her hand and fingers. “Oooh! Timothy,  _ darling _ , come here and feel these!” Sheepishly, Tim went to her and felt the rope. It was incredibly smooth. Aurelia placed it against his shoulder. “And it matches your skin tone perfectly!” She handed it back to Wilhelm. “These are perfect, Vilhelm! I could always count on you to get things right! Now, be a dear and tie my pet up. I want him supported so he’s comfortable, but we need to  _ see  _ him. His display needs to be beautiful and elegant with the ability to eat off of him.” She pulled Timothy in for a kiss, her hand snaking under his robes to grab his ass. “You’re going to be fabulous, Timothy!”

And then he was left alone with his former co-worker. He wasn’t sure if Wilhelm recognized him. They were silent for a moment, while he worked.

“You got yourself a kinky lady, Tim,” Wilhelm said, standing. A smirk played at his lips.

Tim blushed furiously. “I wasn’t sure you’d recognize me…”

Wilhelm looked him over. “I wouldn’t have, but she wouldn’t shut up about you.” He looked Timothy over. “You look good. Not like Jack at all, but hell, you’re not bad.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “R-really?”

The man smirked. “I’d fuck you- if you weren’t so guarded by that woman.”

Timothy flushed. “I'm still getting used to the change…”

Wilhelm pulled out a measuring tape. “Well, good luck with that.” He began to measure Tim's body, writing down the measurements. He sketched his idea and showed Tim. 

The man grew red. “She's gonna love it…”

“Good, let’s get started.”

Timothy nodded unsure of what to do.

“Go stand in the middle of the seats and take off the robe,” Wilhelm instructed. Tim did so, forcing himself not to cover himself up. He definitely couldn’t help the red flush covering his body as they sized him up.

Wilhelm and Zer0 worked on knots and setting sections up. They worked silently and efficiently, suspending Timothy low over the ground. It took time, but they effectively created a firm platform for Tim to rest on, while tying up the rest of him. They had to be sparse on the front to allow for food to be served on him, the pattern beautifully minimalistic. His arms were tied comfortably behind him.

“Everything feel alright?” Wilhelm asked, assessing his work. Zer0 tugged on the suspensions, testing it.

Tim, his cheeks heated as the ropes pulled through his ass crack and around his dick, applying pressure that was extremely nice. “Yeah,” he whispered, his voice thick.

Wilhelm smirked. “Hey, Zer0, quit messing with the guy.” The two eyed the tall man. His face displayed a winking face as he stepped away. Wilhelm’s smirked widened. “You even got the weird alien wantin’ ya.”

Tim’s face reddened. They took a moment to take pictures, getting every angle of him. It had been requested by Aurelia. They cleaned up quickly and met Aurelia outside where they exchanged money for pictures. She thanked them and he heard her heels clicking on the tile. Timothy could not see anything at his sides for his head was cradled by ropes to keep him supported.

“Darling!” she gasped. “You look absolutely gorgeous! Bravo, Vilhelm! Bravo! I will have to tip that man ridiculously!” she clapped her hands delicately as she came closer, her heels clicking on the wood floor.

Tim saw her now, a vision to behold. From what he could see, she wore a silk pant suit. Her top wrapped around her, showcasing her cleavage perfectly. “You look incredible, My Love.”

She trailed a finger over his hip, her eyes assessing every part of him. “As do you, my dear!” She moved downward, her fingers running over the rope and skin. “Oh, all your perfect, delectable freckles are just waiting to be marvelled at!” She made her way back up, her fingers playfully circling the part wrapped around his neck. Her hand wound around to grab a fistful of hair. She pulled his head back a little, tightening the rope. She gushed. “Oh Timothy, look at you, you’re better than a dream!” She kissed him.

She reached between her cleavage to pull out a silk scarf. She tied it around his eyes. When Tim began to whine, she kissed his mouth. “I want you to pay attention to what they say about you and  _ really _ soak in how sexy you are. This is for you to enjoy, darling. Enjoy it.”

Timothy swallowed. He was supposed to enjoy this. Right. It was easy to enjoy it now, without other people. All of her touches stroked Timothy and he flushed when he felt himself grow with excited arousal, the rope around his dick getting slightly tighter.

It caught her attention and her eyes widened. “Oh,” she moaned. “Oh, Tim,  _ darling _ !” Her hand rested on his thigh. They were parted slightly, giving a peek at him. Her fingers traced the circle around his dick, which twitched in response. He could not see her, which made her touch clearer. She continued to coo. “He has showcased you so perfectly! And oh, look at that!” Her finger drug between his thighs, following the rope down through his ass crack. “I want to eat you up, Tim, dear! You are so sexy!”

His cheeks couldn’t get any hotter. His erection was growing the more she played with him. He swallowed, the rope rubbing against his skin. He gasped loudly as her tongue racked up his thigh and up his shaft. He felt thick heat settle low, engorging him fully.

She clapped. “That’s better! We must present for our guests!”

His heart thudded hard against his chest. The realization that strangers were going to see him naked and fully aroused while they ate dinner was really sinking in. His stomach fluttered when he heard voices.

“They’re here, darling! Now, remember the rules, no talking or moving!” Her heels clicked to center herself in front of Timothy. The main doors opened. “Welcome!” Tim heard her move and greet all of them.

There were gasps. “Aurelia! Who is this? Please tell me we’re having  _ him _ for dinner!”

Aurelia laughed proud and fully. “This is my dear, sweet pet, Timothy. He is our table tonight. Look, but do not touch! I will not have any of you manhandling my beautiful pet!” Her voice was loud and commanding, reaching across the room. “You will use chopsticks to eat from him. You may, however, admire him all you want, just do not speak to him.”

There were murmurs around the group, all excitedly agreeing. Tim could feel rolls of adrenaline coursing through him. He could not believe what was happening.

A man spoke. “I see why you’re so proud of him.”

Another man marveled. “Those freckles are to die for. Are you sure we can’t have a little bit of a taste?” his voice was light and playful.

“Touch him and I’ll kill you and your family,” she said joyfully.

“Right,” the playful man laughed.

They ogled Tim and he found his cheeks growing redder, the heat of humiliation spreading down his neck as they picked him apart, adoring every bit of him. Aurelia walked them around, showing off his body. She pulled his thighs apart to allow them a look at the rope. They enjoyed that part enormously. Tim’s cheeks heated more.

“Aw! We’re embarrassing him!” a woman said.

Tim squeezed his eyes shut, even though he was blindfolded. His ears burned from embarrassment. It was all too much attention.

“He is gorgeous, Aurelia. What do you call this bondage you have him in?”

She explained and it was nice for Tim to focus on. Until she trailed her finger lazily between his legs again. Her touch seared him delightfully and there was something about others watching that heightened his arousal.

“Oh, he’s  _ really  _ responsive to you!” the man mused.

“He’s my perfect pet!” she gushed. “He used to work for Handsome Jack, you know? Used to be a doppelganger of his. He’s just healed from the reconstruction and look how gorgeous and, well,  _ hot _ he is!”

Exclamations resounded around Timothy.

“I much prefer this to Handsome Jack!”

“Sure the man was undoubtedly handsome and a good lay, but… This is much more preferable! Not only is he covered head to toe with freckles, a rarity out here, but he’s  _ adorable _ !”

They talked more about him and all Timothy could do was listen and try not to blush any further. Anytime they tried to talk about how Timothy was with sex, Aurelia dissuaded it curtly. They were here to admire his body as an art piece, not a piece of ham.

The dinner bell rang and they all sat down. Someone touched him, running their fingers up and down his arm. He recognized Aurelia’s touch and it soothed him, grounded him. He knew where she was.

The conversation moved away from him and it was nice to relax a bit. He heard a door open and then heard movement.

“Oh, darling! Dinner’s here! Hold very still, dear,” Aurelia sang.

Tim did his best. He wanted her to be proud of him and he wanted her guests to be impressed. If they were impressed, Aurelia would be happy. She tapped him just before the food was placed on him, so he wouldn’t jump. It was cold and after they placed it down, something was drizzled, spilling over onto him.

“Oh, this all looks so scrumptious!” Aurelia gushed. “Tim darling, I’m beyond words! Oh! I almost forgot the last perfect bit!” Something was picked up from his chest. “Something to rest on those pretty, pretty lips.” And then she was kissing him, her tongue dancing into his mouth, where he met her. The kiss relaxed and excited Timothy, keeping him aroused. “That’s a good pet,” she whispered, her words soft and loving. “Hold still, love!” She set was he supposed was a piece of sushi on his lips, balancing it. “Ooooh, yes!”

The others agreed heartedly. “He really is to die for!”

“Oh I  _ know _ !”

“Maxus?” Aurelia called lightly. “Could you be a dear and take some pictures of this for me? I need to have this documented!”

“Anything for you, Aurelia.” And Tim heard the clicks of a camera all around him.

“Oh!” he heard her move and a moment later, her fingers were between his legs, pulling his ass cheeks apart. “I  _ need _ this!” Several more pictures were taken, her fingers groping and exposing more of him. Tim’s cheeks heated again.

“Isn’t he so marvelous, Maxus?”

“Darling, I would eat him up all night in a heartbeat if you’d let me. I’m sure all of us would!”

As he said this, her fingers dragged around his thighs. To the others, she was playing with him, but Tim knew what she was doing. She was talking to him, wanting him to listen closely.

“I think we’d all spend all night with him!” a woman laughed.

The others agreed.

“Well, not me,” a woman declared.

“Oh?” Aurelia asked, her fingers edging close to Tim’s dick, but never touching.

“No, I wouldn’t spend all night, I’d spend  _ days _ ! You are the most dreadful tease, Aurelia. You invite us to dinner and we have to eat off this gorgeous man, but there’s no reward for us afterwards!”

“Oh, dear, dear, Bella! Eating off him  _ is _ the reward!”

There was silence for a moment.

“Now, let us eat! I’m starving!” Aurelia said. They picked their chopsticks up and Timothy felt pieces of sushi detach from him. He had to focus to keep his head still so as not to up heave the piece on his lips. It was a nice distraction, allowing him to only half listen to the conversation.

Chatter danced between him and other topics. Each time Timothy would start to feel his arousal lessen, Aurelia would take the piece of sushi off his lips with hers. The suddenness wound him back up, heating his cheeks and his arousal would be back. She always kissed him before replacing it, each time slightly different, keeping him guessing and excited.

“He really does responds well to you,” A woman giggled, her words slurred drunkenly.

“He adores me, rightfully so, but I adore him as well.” Her fingers stretched into his hair, tugging it gently like he loved. A piece of sushi on his lips wobbled when his head moved, some of the sauce dribbling down his cheek.

She scooped the sushi into her mouth and a minute later, she licked up his cheek, lapping up the sauce.

“I am done!” a different woman cried out. “You’re getting all the fun! I am so horny, I could burst!”

“Then go  _ burst  _ at home!” Aurelia snapped, but Tim caught the amusement in her voice. Timothy almost smiled as full realization hit him, but he remembered the rules. She’d brought them here, not just to show him off, but to completely gloat. She’d invited them to get them worked up over him and then absolutely deny them.  _ All because of him.  _ This was happening because they thought he was attractive! 

She massaged his head. “Or, you can sit here like a civilized person.”

“While you get all the fun!” the woman huffed.

“Exactly. You were never invited here to fulfill  _ your _ needs, dear!” Aurelia laughed, mocking her.

The woman huffed and Tim heard movement. “Then, I’m leaving! You’re so cruel!” He heard her leave, slamming the large dining room doors.

“So unladylike!” Aurelia sniffed. “Anyone else want to leave?”

“Forgive my expression, but hell no! I’m enjoying this tease splendidly! It’s her own stupidity thinking you’d share something of yours for even a moment! If I were in your shoes, I’d be just as selfish!”

The others agreed and their dinner continued. When it was finally over, she walked them to the door, bidding them all a good night.

Timothy was finally left alone. Now that he didn’t need to focus on them, he was drawn to how his body felt, stiff and sore and his arms were beginning to ache. His body was not used to any of this. He’d been like this for more than an hour and his erection was killing him. He wanted to shift about, but he knew Aurelia would be disappointed. Plus he could still feel some food on him.

So he craned his ears for any sounds. He heard multiple coming from the kitchen. Then, the food was removed and multiple towels wiped him off. They were quick and efficient, even getting his sides and back.

Then, he was alone again. The silence was overwhelming, but he found himself mulling over the night. Part of him wanted to wonder if it had all been staged, but he’d heard the sincerity and heat in their voices. They had genuinely wanted him. His cheeks heated with delight. They had found him sexy and attractive! Sure, he was not Handsome Jack anymore, but what he  _ was _ was different. Different, but still wanted.

He heard the click-clack of Aurelia’s heels, recognizing her fast, confident walk. “Oh, good! They’ve cleaned you up! You may talk and move now if you wish, or  _ can. _ ” She rested a wandering hand on his stomach. She kissed his chest. “Well, darling? What do you think now? Do you see how sexy you are?”

Timothy smiled, happier than he’d ever been. “Yes, My Love.” Tonight had been a celebration for his new life undeterred by Handsome Jack. He fully his own person and now could be fully Aurelia’s.

“Hmm, I believe you.” She tugged his head back and licked up his neck, kissing him hard. “I finally believe you.” She moaned as she kissed him again. “It would be a shame to miss out on such an opportunity with you all tied up like this.”

Her hand stretched down to wrap around his dick. Tim hissed and wriggled, delighted. He was about to get the much needed attention he’d been craving all night.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
